


TRU LUV

by kisahawklin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Kiss, Kid Fic, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-08
Updated: 2009-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Candy hearts and kissing practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TRU LUV

"Those are for girls," John says, sticking his tongue out.

"No they're not," Rodney says, popping another pink heart into his mouth. "They're candy— anybody can eat them."

"You're not supposed to 'just eat them,' Rodney," John says, and takes the box to demonstrate. "You're supposed to share them with a girl, and do whatever is on them. It's like spin the bottle, but less dangerous because you never have to accidentally kiss Maggie Ambinder."

"But they don't make any sense that way," Rodney whines, taking the box back. "See? This one says 'SO FINE.' What are you supposed to do when that happens?"

"You don't know anything about girls, do you?" John asks. He's kissed three girls so far, two at spin the bottle when they played it at Abby Kaufman's birthday party and one who cornered him on the playground and wouldn't let him out of the jungle gym unless he kissed her. She was at least two grades older than him, and he didn't even know her name. He doesn't think Rodney's ever kissed a girl.

"Why would I want to know something about girls?" Rodney asks, but he won't look John in the eye. "Why are you so obsessed with them?"

"I'm not!" John answers hotly, and he can feel his face burning. "I can't help it if they like me!"

"Whatever," Rodney answers, throwing a green heart in his mouth. "All that stuff is stupid. Who wants to hold hands and kiss, anyway? It's a waste of time."

"Kissing is kind of nice," John says, and grabs the box, shaking a couple of hearts into his hand. He picks out the pink ones and pops them in his mouth.

"It looks gross," Rodney says. "I hate it when my mom and dad kiss." He puts his hand out, cupped, and John gives him the hearts he won't eat. He only likes the pink ones. BE HAPPY and HOME RUN wink up at him from Rodney's palm, and those aren't so bad, but then his hand shifts and a green one rolls over that says KISS ME.

"It's not like that with girls," John says. "Only grownups kiss icky like that. It's... kind of... slippery."

"Slippery?" Rodney asks, a white heart halfway to his mouth. "That sounds kind of... gross."

"No, silly," John says. "It's just because lips are slippery. We could try it."

"What?" Rodney says, his eyes going big and round. "You're not supposed to kiss other boys."

"Why not?" John says. "It's just lips. Besides, I bet you need the practice."

"Do not!" Rodney denies, his face squinching up. "I know how to kiss just fine. I've kissed lots of girls."

"You have not." It's a little mean, John knows, but he can't help himself. Besides, you're not supposed to lie, his mom told him so.

"Yes I have," Rodney says, leaning in a little closer. John leans in too, and he's surprised when Rodney brushes his lips across John's briefly. "See? I can kiss just fine."

John's lips feel a little tingly, but he plays it cool by shaking a couple more hearts out of the box. He puts one that says SAY YES in his mouth. "That's not a real kiss. It has to last longer than that."

"How long?" Rodney asks dubiously, picking a yellow SMILE out of John's hand.

"I don't know," John says, flustered. "A while."

"What, three seconds? Five? _Thirty_?"

"Three," John answers, because he doesn't think he can hold his breath for thirty seconds.

"Okay," Rodney says, and picks up a white heart that says ONLY YOU and crunches it loudly. "Come here."

John skooches over, and before he's even stopped moving, Rodney puts his lips on John's.

One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi, four...

John stops counting on four. It's not slippery like he remembers. It's soft, and a little weird, because Rodney's breathing through his nose and it tickles John's upper lip.

Then Rodney pulls away, and John blinks. That was really different from kissing Amanda Hopfinger.

"There," Rodney says, "see?"

He takes a heart out of John's cupped hand. It's pink, but John doesn't mind.

It says TRU LUV.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Candy Hearts challenge on [wizefic](http://www.wizefic.livejournal.com)'s journal. Beta by the inestimable [](http://winged.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**winged**](http://winged.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
